LunaxShaggy: The Start to Our Love Story
by ZimsGirl123
Summary: This is Set right after The Hex Girls Concert In Oakhaven...Where Luna & Shaggy both state their feelings for eachother.. But when The Hex Girls have to leave for their tour around the world *from Texas to other places*. What will happen to Luna & Shaggy?


The Hex Girls Concert had Ended a Few Minutes Ago & The Girls Were Packing Up, Getting Ready for Their Next Concert In Texas that was coming up in a few weeks.

While Thorn Dusk & Luna Packed, The Gang Chatted with The Girls Managers, but would occasionally help the Girls when something was to difficult to put into a suitcase,Zip up a heavy suitcase or just anything really that they needed help with that the three couldn`t do together!  
>But after about *almost* an hour later, EVERYTHING Was packed &amp; ready to be hauled into The Hex Girls Trailer. So with their free time, The Girls Chatted With the Others just about the girls. like where their other concerts would be,when the two gangs would be able to see eachother again..stuff like , While They Talked, Luna decided to go to the dressing room to fix her makeup *even if it looked fine!* But wanted to take shaggy with her. So she grabbed Shaggys arm &amp; said "Um..will be right back...i..i need to talk to shaggy about something...um..Brb?" Thorn giggled &amp; said "Ok..Have fun you two Love Birds" Luna glared at Thorn before rolling her eyes &amp; running off with Shaggy staggering behind as the others watched them go...As once they were gone a momment of silence washed over the others before Daphne Then Said "Well.. They seem like a Cute Couple" Thorn &amp; Dusk shared a Smile as Thorn said "yeah they are aren`t they?"<p>

LunaxShaggy ~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once they reached The Dressing Room,Luna opened the door instantly, Pulled shaggy in,& locked the door before sighing & letting go of Shaggy.A Peak in the mirrow out of the corner of her eye showed Luna that she had been blushing the whole way! Which made Luna giggle nervously & look down as They Were Both Silent for a momment...

... Until Shaggy spoke up Then, "L..Luna?"  
>Luna looked up, knowing for an absolute fact that she was still blushing for some reason made her feel like crying! Until she saw Shaggys Expression &amp; Twinkle In His eyes.<br>"Luna i...i...I Love You"  
>Lunas Eyes Widend as She Stammered,Slowly making herself walk toward him, "R-Really Shaggs? You...You..."<br>"Luna, i cross my heart & hope to Die. YOU Are The Love of my life! I..I...Ok so look Luna i know this is a kinda akward conversation but...um...well i..like...um.." Luna smil;ed Gently & touched Shaggys Shoulder. Seeing her Smile made him Smile,Blush lighting both their faces as Before He Knew It...Luna was leaning Toward Him for a Kiss...a Kiss! a ACTUAL KISS! Shaggys heart pumbed madly as he watched luna zoom closer & closer & closer toward him until she stopped right infront of his & Akwardly,Shagy then put his Hands on her Hips & Leaned his forhead against hers, her *Beautiful* Auburn Hair Brushing up against his Head & Ticking him while at it. But,without Caring,he Met Lunas lips & they both the Kiss Was Sweet & Loving & kinda friendshipy..but also loving & Special like a Kiss Should Be.  
>The Kiss lasted a Few Minutes,&amp; When Luna finally broke the kiss,she wispered in a soft yet angelic voice "I Love You to Shaggy..Alwayes Have,Alwayes Will" Thats When Shaggy pulled Away, Excitement racing through him as his Eyes brimmed with Tears. "L..Like..R..Really?"<br>Luna Smiled, Sensing his Excitement as She Nodded,& then finding herself in a tight hug as Shaggys tears rolled down her skin & a momment later disoving as Luna giggled.& At hearing her Giggle, he Smiled Even brighter, & After a Momment he broke the hug, a HUGE Grin printed his face as he said weakly with New Tears Streaming, "Like Thank You Such a Sweet *& pretty* Girl" "Thanks Shaggy... I Love You" "Love you Too" Luna & Shaggy Shared a Smile & A Sweet Momment of Silence...Until Dusk Knocked on the door Yelling "LUNA! LUNA BROOKS C,MON WE NEED TO GET GOING! WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR OUR PLANE!" Luna Sighed, Smiling at Shaggy & Giving him another kiss on the lips. "I Love You Shaggy..I`ll Miss You..Call Me?" Shaggy Smiled, "like Of Coarse!" "*Giggles* Good..Oh God Dusk..IM COMING IM COMING JUST A SEC! Bye Shaggs" & With That..Luna unlocked the Door & Raced Out,Grabbing Dusks arm in her hand as The Girls raced outside toward the Stage where Thorn & The Others Were Waiting. Once Outside,The Hex Girls Hugged the Others Goodbye *& scooby & Shaggy* Before Racing Toward Their Car. & With Hearing The Car Engine Start,Scooby & The Gang Waved To the girls as They waved back before their Car Disappered into the night. Leaving Mystery Incorporated Standing on The Stage Silently for a Momment Before Finally going to the Mystery Machine & Climbing in. & s They Drove,It Was a Silent trip home as The Gang could think of nothing else but their Musical Friends.  
>But For Shaggy?<br>He Waen`t thinking About The Hex Girls.. He Was Thinking About Luna,his True Love...His Girl...His Baby.


End file.
